Gakuen Alice: Chibi Version!
by AUBURN FLAMES
Summary: Hotaru has a new invention so she presented it to the class. But Mikan's curiousity took over her that caused the whole academy to become 'chibi academy! R


**hey guys! welcome to my first fanfic! hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice, but tachibana higuchi does!**

* * *

**Gakuen Alice: Chibi Version**

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

A little twist here and there, where is that oh here.. finish! All I need to complete this is some guinea pigs..

**At Class**

"Hoooooooottttttttaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrruuuuuu-chaaaaannnn!!!" **Baka Baka Baka **"Hotaru-chan! Why do you always need to shoot me with the baka gun?" Mikan said while touching the back of her head and also in the verge of crying. "Baka. The question is why do you need to hug me every single day?" Hotaru said with no emotions at all "But we're bestfriends Hotaru-chan!" Hotaru pointed her baka gun to her. "Shut. Up." Then Natsume and Ruka entered the room. "Ohayo minna-san!" Ruka said looking at Hotaru. "Ohayo Ruka-sama! Ohayo Natsume-sama!" The fangirls of course with the president of the Natsume-Ruka-sama fan club, Sumire Shouda. "Umm hehe.." Ruka said sweating. Then they immedietly went to their corresponding seats. Then Hotaru went infront carrying a stick and some kind of machine.. They all swallow a big lump in their throats because they already know what will happen. "Ruka" Hotaru said.

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

Invention# 87: **"The Chibi Machine"**. As the name says, it can turn a person, no, people even the whole academy can be turned into chibis. You already know whay chibi means right? Just press some buttons here then point the arrow to the person you want to become chibi in our case, 'guinea pigs'. 'I think they look scared when I said guinea pigs. I think they already know what that means' If you want to turn a group of people into chibis, just stretch the arrow. And lastly, if some idiots want to turn the whole academy into a chibi academy, just insert the picture of academy here. Now can we start the bididng?

But before Hotaru can speak more, Mikan already inserted the picture of academy in the 'chibi machine'. Before they knew it, a blinding light appeared before them covering not only the classroom but the whole academy. After 10 seconds or so, they realized something is _wrong_. Yeah,_ something really is wrong_. Then exchanged glances at each other and a long eerie silence came. Mikan couldn't take the silence so she decided to talk. "Ooooh look! All of us look 'cute'! chuckled Mikan who keep looking at her classmates. Then Narumi entered the classroom filled with erm.. chibis... "Ohayo chibis! Don't we look 'cute'! Mikan-chan you agree with me right?" emphasizing the word 'chibis' and 'cute'. Then the students realized their looks. It's so cute! Their big heads, big tummies and their oh so small hands and legs!!!! Natsume is so cute! "Oi gay-sensei, don't include me in of your cute ." Natsume said while pointing a fire ball to his 'gay teacher' but Mikan quickly nullified it. "Chibis-cough- I mean students, we have a faculty meeting that will last for five whole hours. It's gonna ba boring later in the meeting. Well yeah, it's free period chibis umm I mean students!" Yehey!" the students said almost in unison not knowing their voices turned into a cute, tiny, and squeaky voices! "Chibis, Before I go, can I ask what happened while I wasn't here yet?" Then Hotaru came to Narumi while fixing her so-called 'chibi machine' and started to explain. "You see, it's just curiousity that took over the baka here." that's what she said, smirking "Hotaru-chan you're so mean! At least I can follolw instructions now!" Mikan said twirling.. "So that's the reason? Ok! Ja!" then Narumi left the classroom.

**At the Faculty Room**

"Ohayo senseis!" Narumi merrily said not knowing someone is fuming behind him. "Narumi-sensei, did that _no star _I mean _one star_ caused the whole academy to become -I hate to say the word- chibi?" Jin-jin said angrily "Jinno-sensei, ah don't worry. It's just curiousity that took over her." Narumi said trying to calm down Jin-jin who is about to burst in any minute. "Besides Jinno-sensei, all of us look cute!"

**Back to class**

"Finally, free period! No more Jinno-sensei and no more Math!" Mikan shouted jumping for joy "Shut up Sakura-san. How can you be so happy when you're in that, in our body!?" Sumire said while looking at everyone's and her body with disgust then she tries to slap Mikan in her face but unfortunately(or fortunately!) Sumire's hand is too short, she can't reach Mikan's very very beautiful face. "Darn hands!" Sumire shouted while slapping her poor hands. Meanwhile, "Ruka do you want to come with me to the Central Town?" Natsume asked his bestfriend while closing his newly bought manga. "No. Nogi cannot come with you today. He will be my slave today or else, I will sell his pictures while dancing and hugging Piyo and his rabbit." Hotaru said while dragging Ruka with one of her inventions. "Natsume, I'm sorry." Ruka said while being dragged(just imagine those two!)"Hn. It's ok." Natsume said worriedly. But he didn't left the classroom yet. He's searching for someone.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

Hn. Wait, where's my _dear_ Mikan? "Hey Anna-chan, did you see Mikan-chan? Oh yeah no need to answer now, I remember now. She just left the classroom a while ago. Thanks Anna-chan!" I heard the potion girl asked the cooking girl. Oh yeah, if there's a girl name I could say properly, it would be Mikan's and only Mikan's. Wait, I can also say my sister's name, Aoi and Mikan's mother and my future mother-in-law, Yuka Azumi. Heck, what am I thinking? As if she'll ever love me. Oh stop it Natsume. Gotta go before I miss the bus.

**At the Central Town**

Hmmm.. should I get for Mikan? Should I buy her large boxes of fluff puffs? How many? Should I get the necklace? Oh yeah, about the necklace..

**Flashback**

**Natsume's P.O.V**

_What should I get for Mikan? I need to get something for my confession. I passed different stores but it didn't interest me. I stopped as I saw a nearby jewelry store. Hmm jewels? Why not? Well girls like jewels after all. As soon as I enter the jewelry store, I found something. It's a necklace. I went to see the necklace. Then the saleslady started to speak. "Sir, this necklace has the jewel ruby. We can also engrave words there if you want. The price is 4000 rabbits sir. Are you gonna take it?" I nodded in reply. "Do you want something to be engrave in it?" I nodded again. NM. And so I left._

**End of Flashback**

Hn again. Guess I should get the necklace first. Where's that store again? Oh yeah.. It's just infront of me.. guess I'm getting nervous about the confession thing.. And so I entered the store. Before I give the rabbits, I checked first if the letters NM are engraved. I'm just being sure. And I found it so I handed the rabbits. As soon as I left the store, I realized something. Can I still confess my love for her? First: I can be rejected and second: how could I confess properly in this.. in this chibi body? If I did not confess to whom will I give this necklace? No. This only for Mikan... I must do it... but what if? Ugh stop it. The people are looking at me with weird faces. They must be thinking I'm some kind of... idiot... Ok! time to buy 3 large boxes of fluff puffs for Mikan-chan..

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I just finished shopping at the Central Town... wonder where Natsume-kun is? I'm so tired now I bought lots and lots of stuff. I wish I could stay chibi forever!!! I love this body! But my hands are too small that I need to borrow an invention from Hotaru-chan. I miss Natsume-kun.. WHAT AM I SAYING? Guess I'm in **love** with him.. Aishiteru Natsume-kun.. Oh I'm so tired now. Better go to my room..

**Back to Hotaru and Ruka**

"Nogi!" "Here it is, Hotaru-sama." 'Geez, why do I need to be Imai-san's slave? I also have to call her by her first name and add -sama to it?!' "Nogi! You aren't paying attention!" (just imagine those two bickering chibis!)

**Natsume's P.O.V**

Right now I'm searching for Imai-san and my bestfriend, Ruka-pyon. Where could they be? I already searched in the classroom, the canteen, whole academy! Oh yeah, I forget to look at Imai's darn lab. Hotaru's room is close to Mikan's so I might go there. Now I'm about to enter Imai's lab. Open the door.. what the? As soon as I enter the room, a sign appeared infront of me with the words' 10 rabbits if you want to enter to **THE GREAT IMAI HOTARU**'s room to negotiate.' written on it. And so I took 10 rabbits from my pocket then I inserted it into a slot like machine. Another door opened and another sign appeared with the same words from before. As expected from Imai. Then I took 10 rabbits again from mypocket. I keep doing that for 10 times. And for the last door, it says 50 rabbits. Damn that Imai. And when I finally went in, I saw Ruka standing and sweating heavily beside Hotaru. I also heard him mumbling something. Guess they did not know I am just behind them. Natsume. I heard Ruka said. "What are you doing here?" he asked me. Me? I just came to see if you're still alive Ruka. asked almost chuckling. Fine I'm going now. Imai make it fast! I'm getting tired of this body! I said before leaving.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I just entered my room and now I'm ready to take a shower..

-after shower-

hmmm... it's so boring now, I gotta do something.. or go somewhere! Yeah! Maybe to the Sakura tree? Ok. Maybe Natsume-kun is also there.. my first love..

**Natsume's P.O.V**

Guess I'm alone again.. hmm.. guess I got to go to the Sakura tree. Maybe Mikan-chan is also there.. guess this is the right time to confess-sigh-. So that means I also have to bring my gifts?

**At the Sakura Tree**

"What the heck are you doing here?" They both said in unison but a blinding light covered the whole academy(like what happened before!) After 10 seconds or so (again??)

**Mikan's P.O.V**

What the heck happened? Ugh. I feel big.. wait Natsume-kun is tall.. TALL? And so I look at myself only to see that we finally some back to normal! Yehey! I rejoiced. I look again at Natsume. It's my first time to see Natsume blush.. Yeah he is blushing.. Ne Natsume-kun why are you blushing and is that fluff puffs? My favorite! I said while I come nearer to Natsume.

**Normal P.O.V**

" I have something to say to you.. but please don't change the way ou treat me like now.. promise me that ok?''Natsume said while blushing **madly** "Of course, Natsume-kun! Promise!" Mikan said while walking to the other side of _their _tree "Polka-dots I mean Mikan-chan, don't sit on the other side; sit beside me." Natsume said pulling Mikan'This is my chance! Guess this is my day. We came back to our normal bodies.' thought Natsume. "Ne Natsume-kun what do you want to say?" Mikan said sitting near him. "Here take this. This are fluff puffs." Natsume handed Mikan the fluff puffs "Oh you don't have to Natsume!"

**Natsume's P.O.V**

'Ok, here it goes. It's now or never' Here I am swallowing a big lump on my throat. Mi-mika-kan, I-II-I 'oh no! why am I stammering?' l-l-lo-love 'come on say it Natsume! Mikan-chan's getting angry! repeat it and make sure you don't stammer!' And there goes my conscience.. And so I came closer to Mikan and held her hands.. Mikan, I love you! I finally said it... she is not speaking.. Is she even breathing? Guess this is rejection huh? So I decided to shake her by the shoulders. Mikan! Say something!

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Mikan, I love you!" I heard my first love say. And now I can't move! Guess I'm in state of shock? He's even shaking me by my shoulders! And I think he's waiting for my reaction. I decided to speak; it's like everything's in slow motion. I don't know why. My mouth opened sloooowly. I'm gonna speak now.. Natsu-me-kun, I love you too! I didn't know what's happening! It's just my body started to move on it's own and now I'm hugging him!!!

**Normal P.O.V**

They are now hugging each other.. "Wh-what did you say? You l-lolove m-me tt-too?" Yes Natsume-kun!" "Mikan. I love you because you're the light of my life. You're my inspiration. And I love you for who you are." "Me too Natsume-kun." "Oh yeah. Th-this nn-neclace iis f-for you.." Natsume said showing Mikan the necklace with the letters NM engraved on it. "Thanks Natsume-kun! Umm.. Would you please put it for me?" handing the necklace to Natsume "Ok. If that's what you want. Turn around please." So she followed what he said. Then he put her hair to her side. He can't clip the necklace properly because he's shaking. "Mikan-chan, it's done." "Thanks Natsume-kun! Wanna eat fluff puffs together?" "Sure!" then Natsume stole a kiss from her in the lips.. then Mikan-chan rested her head in his shoulder.

But they didn't know someone is taking pictures of them only for **blackmailing**.

* * *

So? Is it good? Reviews are highly appreciated. Besides this is my 1st fanfic, so please be good to me!


End file.
